Nightmares
by Eternalight
Summary: Sleep brings many dreams, but when dreams become nightmares, the youngest male of Organization XIII needs a helping hand to make it through the night." *No Slash!*


**_Rating:_** K, as always.  
_**Characters/Relationships:**_ Father/Son Xigbar/Roxas. Although highly suggested Brotherly Roxel. (Axel/Roxas.) Demyx makes a cameo at the end.  
**_Warnings?:_** Amazingly, there isn't any spoilers for this one. I'm pretty sure that you're all aware that the Castle Oblivion team was killed by Sora. And that Axel had was there. Etc. So no worries. :P  
**_Word Count:_** 2,834. :)  
_**Notes:**_ *streches out my typing fingers* I got this idea when I was reading through a 358/2 Days script on GameFAQs. I knew that in Days Roxas was worried about what may have happened to Axel when he learned that everyone at Castle Oblivion was killed, and I wanted to play around with that idea. Since Axel was *indeed* gone for over fifty days, someone had to watch over Roxas...right?

That's where Xiggy comes into the picture. I've dubbed him "The Shadowy Protecter" in my fan fiction head. Because that is what he seems to be to me, someone who *does* look after Roxas...but only when he needs him. That's what I wanted to try and show here. The beginnings of the realationship that was shown in Days. Anyhow, be aware that there is **sap.** :P

(C:) Roxas, Xigbar, Axel, Castle Oblivion and all the other names and characters aren't mine. They belong to Sqaure Enix. I just play with them and make up awesome ideas! :D So don't sue me.

* * *

It was late at night when Xigbar awoke annoyed from his quiet slumber. He moaned and placed a hand on his head, he wanted to roll over and go back to sleep but his throat had another choice in the matter. It seemed too dry and he mumbled something underneath his breath as he pulled back his comforter. He sat on the edge of the bed and considered rather or not he really wanted to walk through the castle and actually get himself something to drink, and then make the journey all the way back.

He shook his head and walked out his bedroom door; he hated the fact that Xemnas made the castle far too large. It was nearly an impossibility to make a quick brake for the small kitchen in the middle of the night and get back before one of the other members caught them and kept them until the "dawn" broke through with their painfully boring lectures.

He wandered through the stairs of Naught's Skyway down to one of the bottom floors of the castle, he staggered back and forth as he went and nearly stumbled forward a few times. It was far too early for him to be walking about the castle grounds, and blamed his throat once more for waking him. Nothing would have given him more pleasure than to be back asleep and dreaming soundlessly.

He slipped past the area connecting The Grey Room and swore he heard a noise, but when he stopped to lean his head and listen, the noise was no more. He shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to grab the desired beverage from the top self in the Organization's kitchen's refrigerator, and started, with one more annoyed moan (And a quiet swear underneath his breath) back to his bedroom.

Morning would be rising soon, and he hoped he would at lest steal him a few more hours of sleep before Saix came and started barking orders.

On his way back, he heard the muffled noise once more. After halting his steps for the second time, he listened and peered into The Grey Room. He rubbed his eye and noticed a small-darkened figure sitting on one of the sofas by the window, and it was apparently sobbing its eyes out. Curiosity ran through Xigbar as he lifted his eyebrows, and walked into the room.

On the couch sat Roxas. His knees were huddled up against his chest and his face was laying on the surface of a pillow he was clinging to fervently within his arms. The child looked downright miserable to Xigbar's tired eyes and was making quite the noise with his whimpering. Xigbar walked to the edge of the sofa and leaned forward on the arm, addressing the boy with a whispered voice.

"Kid…what are you doing up so late?"

Roxas leaped at the sound of his voice and dropped the pillow. His eyes looked at Xigbar and then shifted to the ground where the pillow had landed. He shook his head and mumbled.

"I couldn't sleep."

Xigbar moved a step closer. "You have missions to do tomorrow, ya know."

"I know…but---" his voice trailed off. _'I want to be alone, okay?' _He thought mentally to himself as he turned his eyes away, peering at the pillow on the ground, the table, anything other than the man standing next to him.

Xigbar chuckled as he pointed to Roxas's face. "How do you think Saix would act if he saw you like this? You look as though a Heartless ran over you. Twice."

Roxas didn't respond and only leaned down to pick up the fallen pillow. Xigbar crossed his arms and tried once more to speak to him.

"You need sleep. Get your rear to bed."

After a moment of silence, Roxas looked up at Xigbar and bit his lip, trying to keep the sobs away.

"I can't. All right?"

"Why not?" He prompted. Roxas could be wild sometimes, and do unthinkable things on missions, but even he knew when to sleep. Xigbar knew well that he was avoiding the question and he wanted the truth.

"I had a—a—nightmare."

Had it not have been so late at night, Xigbar would have laughed out loud and more than likely even the Dusks would have heard him. That was the reason? The kid had a nightmare? How utterly ridiculous that he would get worked up over something so…childish. Xigbar walked over to Roxas's side and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, raising him slightly from the couch with a grin.

"All right, no more games, tiger. Time for you to—"

Roxas jerked away from the older Nobody's grip and turned to scream at him.

"No! Don't you understand?" He clenched his pillow as though suddenly it was his only lifeline in the room. "I can't sleep there anymore! If I go back I'll—I'll—"

Roxas shook his head and looked at Xigbar with a fiery expression suddenly full of anger.

"You can't make me!"

A hard frown found its way onto The Freeshooter's face, if Roxas kept this up he would wake the whole castle. He then walked back over to his side, yanking the pillow from his hands and locking eyes with the blonde's.

"All right. That's enough." He said, perhaps more firmly than he should have. He then added, nudging towards the sofa with his head. "You get over there and tell me what's the matter."

Roxas looked up at Xigbar, whom was watching his every move with a frown, hoping that he was kidding. He would have to tell him what he saw? Relive it again to this man? He looked down and knew that Xigbar was serious. With a sigh he walked over to the couch and sat. Xigbar came and sat at his side with the pillow; he handed it back to him, and spoke more softly.

"What happened in your nightmare, kiddo?"

"It was terrible. I—I saw…Axel. He was fighting something, someone…I don't know. But he was losing, and there were flames…his flames. Then---"

Roxas began to shiver as he spoke. The memories were so fresh in his mind. Axel being backed up into a white corner wall in Castle Oblivion, and having no other choice but to pull off a terrible move that took out of the enemy and sat himself on fire with a single snap of his fingers.

Roxas could see it, could almost feel the heat from Axel's body as he was on the ground, struggling in pain. But he was smiling, in some horrible way, Roxas saw that he was smiling!

'How…icky. And to think I never got to have another ice-cream with Roxas either…'

Then it was over. Axel was gone, dead. Right in front of Roxas's eyes, and he could do nothing. Only stand there and see him take his final breath. That made his eyes fill with tears at the very thought that he would never be able to see Axel again or even share another after-work ice cream with him.

After a moment of Roxas staring out into nothingness with a trembling lip and shut eyes, Xigbar placed a hand on his shoulder and chuckled as he spoke.

"You still with me, tiger? What happened?"

Xigbar regretted asking immediately. In response Roxas began to cry once more, tears rushed down his eyes as he buried his face into the pillow. Xigbar winced at the sight; it wasn't quite the reaction he was expecting.

"Whoa, easy kid—Hey, hey, calm down—Roxas c'mon, cut it out!" He uttered out in haste, all his words falling onto one another and becoming a jumbled mess. He was no expert on children, let alone Nobody children, and wasn't even completely sure how Roxas was able to feel enough sadness to cry like this. Once more Xigbar placed a gloved over his scarred face. _'Darn this kid, and his complications.'_

"Don't you get it? Axel died! He died right in front of my eyes!" Roxas shouted at him, looking up with teary redden eyes. "What if it's true? Xigbar, what if it really is true! What if he's dead! He should have been home by now!"

Xigbar looked at him in silent surprise. So much emotion from a Nobody, the idea left him confused and he knew not how to answer the boy's wailing. Knowing that the man wouldn't answer, Roxas spoke again in a more broken voice.

"I might…I might not get to see him again. Or share ice cream or…" Roxas then fingered the pocket on his Organization coat and traced the outline of a wooden stick he had hidden away for what seemed like so very long. He moved his hand and then punched the pillow.

"It's not fair!"

The older Nobody reached out a hand and gently raised Roxas's chin to meet his eyes.

"Look, Roxas. I'm not good at this, but if I've learned anything in my days here. I know that Axel wouldn't go down without a fight. He's way too thickheaded and stubborn."

"But the whole team—" He mumbled, trying to move away. Xigbar had told him that there were no survivors at the castle, the others had confirmed this news to him, which only made the uneasy lump in his throat all the more painful.

Xigbar shook his head. "Trust me, will ya?"

He then gave Roxas a pat on the back, and pushed him onto his feet. "Now get to bed."

Roxas stood, but didn't move from the spot. "No." He said quietly, then turned his head away from his eyes for the countless time that night. "I don't want to go back in there. I want to stay here tonight."

"Roxas…" Xigbar sighed annoyed. He began to wonder if he would ever get back to bed.

"Please Xigbar." The boy pleaded, "If I go back in there and close my eyes…I'll—I'll see it again. Please let me stay here. Just one night…"

Xigbar began to tell him no and force him to bed when Roxas turned _those eyes_ onto him. He winced mentally at the glance and shut his golden eyes. Then he nodded.

Roxas placed the pillow on the end of the couch and laid his head down. He gave a small forced grin, which was enough to show his thanks. Xigbar then raised from where he sat and turned to walk out of the room, but was stopped by Roxas grabbing his coat sleeve.

"Xigbar, wait."

"What is it now, kiddo?"

"Stay. Until I fall asleep. Just…in case. I don't want to…to be alone." Roxas uttered out sheepishly, it seemed idiotic in his mind to ask this from a man that he hardly had the pleasure of knowing. But the thought of the images, and him whimpering alone in the darkness of The Grey Room ruled over his fear of embarrassment.

It was in that moment that Xigbar thought that if he been standing close enough, he would have gladly slammed his head into the lightly colored brick wall. Was this boy deliberately trying to work the magic he had used on Axel, and turn him into some sort of soft, mushy, babysitter?

'_As if. Like I'd ever turn into something like that.'_ But Xigbar knew that it was late, (Or was it early now?) and if he could get the boy to sleep, then he could sleep himself. And oh wonderful that sounded to his pointed ears.

He smirked smugly and walked out of the room, but stopped at the doorway and turned his head toward the boy.

"Fine then, Roxas. But don't even think this mean I've gone soft on you."

For the first time that night, Roxas laughed genuinely, and it felt better than muttering sobs and spilling tears. He lifted his head and looked at Xigbar from across the room.

"Oh yeah! You can go back to hating me tomorrow!"

"Be back in a flash." He said and disappeared into the long, and darkened hallways.

When Xigbar returned to The Grey Room, he held a folded blue blanket in his hands, one that he had stripped from Roxas's bedroom and brought so that the kid would at lest be warm.

But when he walked up to cover him, he was surprised to see that Roxas was already asleep. A soft expression graced his face and one hand had fallen off the couch as the other was underneath his pillow.

Xigbar placed a hand on his hip, and gave a small 'humph' to the scene in front of him. _'Well that was pointless…' _Xigbar thought to himself, _'He's already out. He didn't need me here to do that.' _

Xigbar left the blanket draped over the arm of the couch and turned to leave, hoping to get back to his room before he was caught. Even though he knew that it was pointless to make the journey. Saix would find him and then shove him off to some mysterious new world to do either some recon, or hunt down some Heartless.

So instead, he sat on the other side of the couch and leaned back, looking at Roxas's sleeping form and giving a small smile. What an utterly frustrating boy! But…in turn, everything about him somehow made Xigbar laugh in bitterness and amusement both.

He reached his hand behind his back and grabbed the unfolded blanket; he then placed it on Roxas's body, and almost on cue the blonde snuggled underneath the new found warmth with a smile on his face.

"G'night, kiddo." Xigbar said, and finally laid back for some well-deserved sleep.

* * *

Demyx walked through the hallways of the castle, dragging his sitar behind him. He may have been considered quite the lazy member to half of the Organization, but he always loved getting to the Grey Room before anyone else did. He could prop his feet on the tables, place his beloved instrument in his lap and play lovely pieces of music for a few hours before the other took their places.

Walking in Demyx was greeted with an interesting and surprising sight. Xigbar, his friend, and fellow co-worker was sleeping on one of the left side couches. Demyx tilted his head and walked further in. Upon the moment he did, he began to let out an "awe" before he caught himself and placed a hand on his mouth. He wasn't about to interrupt the scene he saw in front of his eyes.

Xigbar, The Free Shooter, Number II himself was sitting on the couch, eyes shut as his head leaned on one of his shoulders. Both of his legs were resting on the upper part of a coffee table, and his left hand had fallen to his side. He was breathing softly and smoothly as he was in deep rest.

However, on his lap laid the young Keyblade wielder, Roxas who was currently sleeping on his back. That alone was what made Demyx laugh to himself. One of his arms was crossed on his chest, over the blue blanket that was covering the boy's body, while the other one was hidden underneath.

The sitar player walked closer, and almost tripped on a pillow that was lying underneath one of the legs of the table. He picked it up and placed it on the other nearby sofa, and then the reasoning came to him. Roxas must have been so tired in the night, that he somehow thought that Xigbar's lap was his pillow!

Demyx couldn't resist any longer and laughed out loud with both hands covering his mouth to muffle the noise. He reached into this coat pocket and pulled out a small silver camera, he turned it on and focused on the sleeping duo.

"I can't resist." He said with a mischievous grin on his face. After snapping several pictures, all at different angles, he quickly slid the camera away. Overly satisfied in what he managed to do.

"I can't wait to show these to Axel!" He said as he pumped the air with his fist. "Dude, he'll love them when he gets back!"

"If you even think about doing that. I'll put your 'precious' sitar where the sun don't shine." Came an all too familiar voice, which made Demyx shoulders tense up, and quickly move away from the couch to the doorway.

"You wouldn't!" He shrieked, reaching for his instrument and clutching it tightly in front of his chest.

Xigbar only grinned. "Show Axel any one of those, Waterboy, and you'll understand just how well I've mastered space manipulation."

Demyx let out a frightened shriek and bolted from the room. He was overjoyed when he bumped into Saix by accident, without apologizing he quickly asked for a mission. Suddenly feeling as though he should do double duty that morning, with both recon _and_ Heartless. Hoping that the blue haired Nobody's work would keep him as far away as possible from Xigbar and The Castle That Never Was.


End file.
